The present invention generally relates to firearm safety. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices that prevent chambering of a firearm projectile, while indicating a firearm is safe to handle.
Firearm training is restrictive for students and instructors when using current methods and safety devices to make a firearm safe from firing a projectile during training. Most current safety device products on the market require the firearm to be disassembled in some manner for the product to be used with the firearm. Other products have flexible tips that cannot be used for clearance training purposes. The available safety device products also do not disengage slide stop levers or bolt assembly catches on firearms. The problem with the available safety devices is that they prohibit one or more of the mechanical functions of the firearm that are required to properly train with a firearm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety device for firearm training that allows mechanical functions of the firearm without the danger of a projectile being loaded into the firearm.